December Nights
by ILoveRemusLupin
Summary: A night spent alone with Sirius changes Remus' feelings towards him. Rated for slash RLSB Read and Review please!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the credit goes to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Note: This story contains slash, meaning two men in a romantic relationship, so if you don't like that, THEN DON'T READ IT!  
  
Summary: A night spent alone with Sirius in the common room changes Remus' feelings towards him. Just a lot of fluffy goodness. Set in seventh year of MWPP era.  
  
Note: My first shot at a slash fic...so go ahead and make fun of it! I accept criticism...so do your worst! I don't know how far this will go, but I won't make it too long. Of course, that's if I get any reviews! So anyways, I'll be going back to school on Thursday (sigh) so I may lose some of my creativeness. But DON'T WORRY! Updates will come! Okay, enough with the chit chat, read and review!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a cold December night, and Remus sat alone in the common room, finishing his Transfiguration homework given by Professor McGonagall. He stared out into the window across the room, gazing at the stars which were twinkling. He then saw the moon, his worst fear, in a small crescent. He sighed, and looked back down at his unfinished essay. He tapped his pencil, adding to the sound of the wind pounding against the window pane. He sighed again, impatient with himself, as he tried to focus his thoughts on the essay.  
  
He heard footsteps coming down the staircase of the boys' dormitories. He looked up, and saw his best friend, Sirius Black walking down the steps wearily. His hair was more messy than ever, and his shirt hung loosely off his chest. He rubbed his eyes as he took a seat on the couch across from Remus. "What are you doing up at this time?" Remus asked. Sirius yawned, then replied. "Waiting for you," He said quietly. Remus only looked at him strangely, wondering why in the world Sirius would be waiting up for him. "Er...well, you'll be waiting for a long time, I'm never going to finish this essay..." Sirius stood up and sat next to Remus. "Here, let me see," He said, pulling the essay off Remus' lap, his arm brushing against his. "What makes you think you can finish it, when I can't?" Remus asked, smirking. Sirius rolled his eyes. "You never know, Moony, I might have a brain," He said seriously. "Yeah, a one track brain: girls, girls, and more girls." Remus said slyly. Sirius put the essay back on Sirius' lap and crossed his arms. He looked away angrily. "I was just joking," Remus said softly. Sirius didn't say anything. Remus studied his face. "What's wrong?" He asked. Sirius shook his head and looked down. "Come on, Padfoot, you can tell me," He said, putting a hand on Sirius' shoulder.  
  
Sirius looked up into Remus' eyes for a moment, then began to speak. "Well, it's just that...I really fancy this one person, but I don't know how to tell them, you know? Every time they come into the room, my heart beats faster, and, well, I just can't tell them, they'd be kind of weirded out, you know?" Remus smiled gently. "Since when has old Padfoot been afraid to tell a girl how he feels about her?" Sirius only half-smiled. "Besides, I'm sure she won't mind, any girl would die to have you," He said comfortingly. Sirius gulped. "Well...er...it's not..." He began, and Remus stared at him. "What?" Sirius shook his head and stood up, Remus' hand sliding off his shoulder. "Forget it, it's not important."  
  
"No, seriously, what's wrong Sirius?" Remus asked, standing up along with his friend. Sirius turned around to face Remus. He took a few steps forward, so their faces were only inches apart. Remus stared into the blue eyes he was always accustomed to seeing, but there was something different in them. They seemed tender and soft. Sirius began to lean in closer, his lips brushing against Remus'. They both closed their eyes, as their lips met each other. It didn't seem wrong to either of them, as if they had both wanted it for a long time. They deepened the kiss, indulging every moment together. They let go, and stared at each other. Sirius suddenly turned around, and walked quickly up the staircase, leaving Remus alone, once again.  
  
He sat down again, picking up his unfinished essay, and packing it into his bag. He sunk into his chair and stared into the fire. 'Had I just kissed Sirius? My best friend?' He asked himself. He could still feel Sirius' lips upon his, the electricity he felt at that moment. Realization dawned to him, Sirius had been talking about him when he meant the person he fancied. Though, at that moment, it felt as though his feelings would be returned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: OMG, I just thought of all of that in like ten minutes. Well, I'm in my creative mode. Okay, so tell me what you think by REVIEWING! And I won't continue if I don't get any, so REVIEW, REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I bow down to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Summary: Read the first chapter, lazy one.  
  
Note: I'm so sorry for not updating you guys. I started school yesterday and it put me in a bad mood. All my inspiration was snatched away! Well, anyways, thank you all for the great reviews and I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Since I didn't update in awhile, I'm putting up the third (and final) chapter up as well. This chapter is kinda boring, so bear with me.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius awoke early the next morning. The sun was just dawning over the horizon. He pulled back the curtains of his four-poster and looked around him. He could hear Peter snoring from across the room, and James stirring under his sheets. He looked in next to him, where Remus was sleeping. He never closed his curtains. He told Sirius he preferred the sun shining down on him when he woke up every morning.  
  
That was why Sirius loved him. Everything about him; the way he never took life seriously, the way he always knew he knew everything, his smile, his eyes, his hair...  
  
But Sirius could never tell him that. Though last night, something had come over him. He had loved Remus for the past two years, and never told anyone. He never wanted to jeopardize the relationship between the two of them. He knew Remus probably hated him now, catching him off guard. But then again, why had he kissed him back?   
  
Sirius took a long, hot shower, thinking to himself, and remembering the kiss last night. It was the greatest feeling, the thing he wanted for years. He got dressed and went down to breakfast. The Great Hall was nearly empty, except for the Professors, and a few Prefects. He sat down at his usual spot at the table, waiting patiently for food to appear on his plate. The Great Hall started filling up with students over the next hour. Sirius was almost dreading the time when Remus was going to enter. He couldn't imagine talking to him like normal again, not after last night.  
  
He felt a slap on his back, and turned in next to him to see James sitting down. "Hey mate," He said. "What're you doing up at this time? We usually need to pull you out of bed," Sirius shrugged. "Nice night for sleeping, I suppose," He said, smirking. He looked to the entrance, where he saw Remus and Peter walking in, looking at each others homework. Sirius choked on the orange juice he was drinking. "You okay, Padfoot?" James asked as he stuffed his mouth with pancakes. He only nodded in reply, all of a sudden feeling queasy as Remus sat across from him. He was still talking with Peter, who sat down afterwards. "I can't believe you didn't finish your homework," Peter said as he handed Remus his Transfiguration essay. "You of all people, Moony." Remus only shrugged. He looked up at Sirius and met his eyes, but he looked down quickly.  
  
They finished breakfast and headed to their first class, which was Charms. Sirius let the three of them go up first, leaving him some more time to think to himself, before facing Remus yet again. He got to the Charms class just in time, a minute before it would start. He entered the class and looked for James, the one he would usually sit with. Though James was sitting with Lily Evans today, and he seemed more content then usual. He looked for Peter, who was sitting in next to a boy from Ravenclaw. 'Oh no...' Sirius thought to himself, as his eyes scanned the desks. Remus was sitting at the end, his head buried in a text book. He was alone, and there were no other seats available. Sirius sighed, and began walking slowly to the back of the room, his heart pounding harder and harder at every step he took. After what felt like a mile, he reached the desk. Remus looked up at him and smiled weakly before returning to what he was reading. Sirius sat down reluctantly, and laid his books and unfinished homework in front of him.  
  
"Sirius," Remus said quietly. Sirius shot his head around to face him. 'Yes, he's going to talk to me...' he thought, trying his best not to smile. "Your ink bottle, it's leaking," Sirius looked down below the table to see his small ink bottle had fallen over, just missing his foot. "Damn it," He muttered, partly angry because he had made such a mess, and because Remus didn't want to have a regular conversation with him.  
  
The rest of the class went by slowly, the two of them not speaking at all. Sirius left the room, almost certain he was going to throw up after that experience, when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around, to see Remus standing there, blushing furiously. "Er...hi," Sirius said in a rather high pitched voice. "Look, about last night..." Remus began, turning scarlet by the second. "What-why-"  
  
"About that," Sirius began, acting calm, though he could hear his own heart pounding against his chest. "I was half asleep, you know? In fact, I can hardly remember a thing-" Remus nodded, and looked down. "Oh, right," He said. "I'm sorry if I-" "No, it's okay, forget it," The two only nodded awkwardly at each other. "Let's go to Transfiguration, I guess." Remus said. They walked to class together silently, Sirius wishing he could take back everything he said. He did love Remus, he did mean to kiss him, and he had the odd feeling that he felt the same.  
  
A/N: Okay, that chapter was stupid and short, so onward to the next chapter... 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: One name: J.K. Rowling.  
  
Summary: First chapter, because I'm too lazy to type it again.  
  
Note: Third and final chapter. Sorry the story is short, I wasn't really intending on making it long anyway. And, again, thank you all to my reviewers, it means a lot that I got so many great comments. Well, enjoy.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus walked out of the castle, feeling the cool air sweep over him. Snowflakes were falling slowly onto the ground, and the wind whistled softly. He didn't want to know what would happen if a Professor caught him out at this time. He glanced at his watch, 10:30. He sat down at the edge of the lake, which was frozen over.  
  
He wanted to be alone. He didn't want to face anyone. Especially Sirius. He had made a fool of himself in front of him. 'Of course Sirius was half asleep,' He thought. 'He probably thought I was another one of his girlfriends, or something.' He buried his face in his hands. "I'm so pathetic." He said out loud.  
  
"No you're not," said a familiar voice, which startled him. He turned around, and saw Sirius looking down at him. "How did you-"  
  
"I could see you out the window, you're not invisible, you know." He held up James' invisibility cloak, smirking. Remus only turned back at the lake. Sirius sat at his side. "It's a bit cold," He said, rubbing his arms. Remus stayed silent, looking out at the still lake. "Remus, I'm sorry-I didn't mean to-you know, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, or anything-"  
  
"You didn't," He said, finally speaking up. "Not that-not that I was expecting it, but it was kind of-kind of nice," Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, whatever," He muttered. "No, I mean it!" Remus said, his tone getting a little agitated. "It did mean something to me." He smiled sincerely and Sirius looked up at him. "Remus, I love you." He choked. Remus' eyes widened, he wasn't expecting THAT. "I've loved you for a long time, as long as I can remember-I love the way you're always right, the way you get angry every time me and James play a prank on Snivellus, the way you always let me copy of your homework and tell me I'm stupid every day-oh, hell, your eyes, I love those eyes! And your hair, the way it shines in the sun," He was talking rather fast and was losing his breath quickly. Remus opened his mouth to speak, but Sirius took him off guard by pulling him forward by his cloak and pressing his lips against his. They both relaxed a bit, staying in that moment for quite a long time. They let go, desperate for air.  
  
They both looked back towards the lake. "It's a beautiful December night, isn't it?" Sirius said, after a while of peaceful silence. "Yeah, it's nice," Remus replied softly. They both laid down on the snow covered grass. Remus placed his hand on Sirius', and Sirius grasped it back. They sat there silently, as the snow drifted slowly onto them.  
  
A/N: I'm hoping that wasn't too sappy! I was hoping on making it better, but, sorry, I LOST MY CREATIVE TOUCH! Oh well, I hope you half-enjoyed it! I'll be writing other stories, maybe not all slash fics, so look for me! And thanks! You guys are the best! 


End file.
